


Неродной язык

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Smutlet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон пытается запомнить хоть какие-нибудь слова из фраз, рождающихся из завитушек и линий, что рисует Холмс пальцами на его разгорячённой спине.«Je ne peux pas imaginer cette vie sans vous».





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "His Non-Native Tongue" ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/173754 ) by spacemutineer

Уотсон пытается запомнить хоть какие-нибудь слова из фраз, рождающихся из завитушек и линий, что рисует Холмс пальцами на его разгорячённой спине.

 _«Je ne peux pas imaginer cette vie sans vous»_.(1)

Слова хрипло и страстно шепчутся за его спиной в то время, когда Холмс, войдя в него, замирает. Пытаясь сконцентрироваться, чтобы запомнить как можно больше фраз для последующего их исследования и перевода, Уотсон закрывает глаза, но когда Холмс начинает двигаться, все усилия смываются каскадом ощущений, для описания которых нет слов ни на каком языке.

Но Холмс говорит: 

_«Les creux de mon cœur sont remplis de ta beauté irrésistible»_.(2)

Из этих предложений у Уотсона получается понять только местоимения первого лица и, по интонации, предположить, что скрывается за словами. Он полностью потерян для этого мира из-за упоительных ритмичных толчков и ощущения ловких, змеями скользящих рук на своих бёдрах и спине. Горячее дыхание и французские слова касаются его затылка:

 _«La sensation de vous autour de moi est un avant-goût alléchant de paradis»_.(3)

Уотсон чувствует, как Холмс запускает одну руку ему в волосы, ерошит их и тянет, а затем смещает её вниз, чтобы схватиться за его здоровое плечо. Дрожа, он прижимается грудью к спине Уотсона, а потом плотно обхватывает ладонью его член. Одно это прикосновение подводит Уотсона к краю, и Холмс наклоняется, чтобы тихо прошептать ему на ухо:

 _− «Je suis un homme meilleur pour vous connaître, ma bonne mère poule, mon merveilleux médecin, mon amour magnifique»_.(4)

Последняя связная мысль Уотсона: «Он ведь просто говорит...» − и мир взрывается звёздами и солнечным светом, а потом восхитительная дрожь пронзает каждый дюйм его тела. Он чувствует крепкое, надёжное объятие − сейчас Холмс в нём и вокруг него, и это восхитительно. Не хватает лишь понимания языка, на котором он говорит. 

Несколько минут спустя дыхание Уотсона выравнивается. Холмс наклоняется, касается горячими губами его губ и мягко, но настойчиво проникает языком в его рот. Уотсон охотно встречает его своим собственным. Ну, наконец-то, этот французский он может понять. Он совершенно родной. 

***

(1) − «Je ne peux pas imaginer cette vie sans vous» (фр.) − «Я не могу представить эту жизнь без вас».  
(2) − «Les creux de mon cœur sont remplis de ta beauté irrésistible» (фр.) − «Пустоты моего сердца заполнены вашей красотой, перед которой невозможно устоять».  
(3) − «La sensation de vous autour de moi est un avant-goût alléchant de paradis» (фр.) − «Ощущение вас вокруг меня − дразнящее предвкушение рая».  
(4) − «Je suis un homme meilleur pour vous connaître, ma bonne mère poule, mon merveilleux médecin, mon amour magnifique» (фр.) − «Я лучше, чем вы сами, знаю вас, моя Матушка Гусыня*, мой замечательный доктор, моя великолепная любовь».

* − Матушка Гусыня − Холмс с ласковой иронией и в то же время с одобрением подчёркивает то, что Уотсон рассказчик историй, занимательных "сказок" о нём, Холмсе.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%83%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%93%D1%83%D1%81%D1%8B%D0%BD%D1%8F


End file.
